charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yogi Bear Heroes
List all the Yogi Bear heroes. Yogi Bear Played by Daws Butler, Greg Burson, and Dan Aykroyd. Yogi Bear is a fictional bear who appears in animated cartoons created by Hanna-Barbera Productions. He made his debut in 1958 as a supporting character in The Huckleberry Hound Show. Yogi Bear was the first breakout character created by Hanna-Barbera, and was eventually more popular than Huckleberry Hound. In January 1961, he was given his own show, The Yogi Bear Show, sponsored by Kellogg's, which included the segments Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle. Hokey Wolf replaced his segment on The Huckleberry Hound Show. A musical animated feature film, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, was produced in 1964. Yogi was one of several Hanna-Barbera characters to have a collar. This allowed animators to keep his body static, redrawing only his head in each frame when he spoke. This reduced the number of drawings needed for a seven-minute cartoon from around 14,000 to around 2,000. In the 2010 film of the same name, he serves as the film's main protagonist. Boo Boo Bear Played by Don Messick, Justin Timberlake. Boo Boo Bear is portrayed as an anthropomorphic bear cub wearing a blue bow tie. Boo-Boo often acts as Yogi Bear's best friend, sidekick, and conscience. He tries (usually unsuccessfully) to keep Yogi from doing things he should not do, and also to keep Yogi from getting into trouble with Ranger Smith. Often he would say "But Yogi, Mr. Ranger isn't gonna like this," or some variation. It is not readily apparent whether Boo-Boo is a juvenile bear with a precocious intellect or simply an adult bear who is short of stature. However, in the episode "Cub Scout Boo-Boo", Yogi tries to persuade Boo-Boo to become a Boy Scout. Boo-Boo declines the offer, but Yogi corrects him by saying that he will be joining the "Cub Scouts", which Boo-Boo accepts. he has a pet frog-mouthed turtle named Turtle, and must help Yogi save Jellystone (and Turtle) from Mayor R. Brown. Ranger Smith Played by Don Messick, Greg Burson, and Tom Cavanagh. Ranger John Francis Smith A former US Army soldier, he is the serious and stern authority figure in Jellystone Park, in contrast to the antics of the troublesome Yogi, and he greatly disapproves of Yogi's picnic basket thievery, mainly because it repels parkgoers and creates a lot of extra work for him. In the original Yogi Bear shorts on Huckleberry Hound, the then-unnamed character that would become Ranger Smith had a much different appearance, appearing older and with a white mustache, though his voice was the same. Even after his trademark appearance had been established, Ranger Smith's design was notably inconsistently drawn throughout each episode of "The Yogi Bear Show". In one episode, he appears as his young self, but this is apparently his first actual encounter with Yogi as he doesn't recognize and refers to him as that bear. Ranger Smith's relationship with Yogi seems to change with every episode. Sometimes he's very friendly with Yogi and was even reluctant to send him to a zoo in one episode; in other episodes, he wants nothing more than to send Yogi to the St. Louis Zoo. The attitudes of Ranger Smith towards Yogi often seem to parallel Yogi's behavior; if Yogi is up to no good then Smith wants to be rid of Yogi, but if Yogi is trying to do the right thing, the ranger will often be supportive. There seems to be a deep down if not grudging respect for Yogi. Although the two have a somewhat antagonistic relationship, if serious trouble were to befall one of them, the other, out of sheer guilt, usually attempts to rescue them. They also have a long-running friendly rivalry. Ranger Smith is usually Boo-Boo's friend, because Boo-Boo always tries to do the correct thing, unlike Yogi. Yogi, for example, steals picnic baskets and doesn't even feel guilty about it. Messick served as narrator for the Yogi Bear episodes, using his natural voice for both the Ranger and the narrations, implying that the Ranger himself was narrating. In one episode, Ranger Smith clearly states that his first name is Harold. Cindy Bear Played by Julie Bennett, Janet Waldo, Kath Soucie, and Amy Adams. Cindy Bear is the love-interest of Yogi Bear and a resident of Jellystone Park. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent, and carries a parasol. Cindy rarely engages in the same antics as Yogi and Boo-Boo and does not share the same antagonistic relationship with Ranger Smith. Her romance with Yogi Bear is typically portrayed as on-again/off-again, with her pursuing him while he avoids and evades her advances. Just as often, however, Yogi is shown to return her affections. In The New Yogi Bear Show, Cindy's mom is introduced, along with Cindy's niece, Bebe the Biker. It's also revealed that Cindy obviously comes from a rich Southern family of bears. Cindy Bear originally appeared in the shorts "Acrobatty Bear", "A Wooin' Bruin" and the three-parter "Yogi's Birthday Party", where her fur was blue, but it was later changed to a light gray-beige to match that of Yogi (dark brown) and Boo Boo (light tan) in Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! in 1964. In this same film, Cindy sported a very light-blue skirt, and a very light-yellow scarf tied about her neck. She also wore a hat in the original 1961 cartoons, and in a few of her later appearances as well. Her personality also changed from her original episodes to the movie. In the original shorts she was usually not portrayed in a very positive light, and was very self centered. However in the movie, when she was turned into Yogi's love interest she was made more sympathetic and was given a sweeter personality. In 2015 Yogi Bear 2 will be announced that Warner Bros. would film a 2nd live-action/animated film It can be released on August 6, 2017. Rachel Johnson Rachel Johnson is the wildlife documentary film maker and the love interest of Ranger Smith. She is a minor character in the 2010 film, Yogi Bear. She came to Jellystone Park, because she heard that a bear name Yogi Bear could talk. The camera she had placed inside Boo-Boo's bowtie to film Yogi had filmed. She is called "Miss Movie Lady" or "Miss Moviemaker Lady" by Yogi and Boo Boo. She has spent time with the animals that she makes a documentary on learning a gorilla's rage and pinning down people like a snow leopard. Played by Anna Faris Category:Yogi Bear